


[podfic] Dressing the Canvas in Secrets

by Kess



Series: 2019 podfests [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 20:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: Podfic of Dressing the Canvas in SecretsJon's job as a nude model at an art class takes an unforeseen turn when Elias joins the group.





	[podfic] Dressing the Canvas in Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dressing the Canvas in Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967077) by [winternacht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winternacht/pseuds/winternacht). 

> recorded for podoween prompt 08: POSSESS

** **

**Fic:** [Dressing the Canvas in Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967077) by [winternacht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winternacht/pseuds/winternacht)

**Cover Artist:** Kess

**Fandom:** the Magnus Archives

**Ship(s): **Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings: **Beholding

**Reader's Notes: **this podfic....gave me trouble. the quality isn't as good as I'd prefer, because it was recorded on my phone under three doonas at 3am, after two Incidents that left previous recordings unusable. Well, they do say third time's the charm!

**Music:** Alt-J - Adeline

right click and save as to download!

[here's the mp3](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/TMA/%5bthe%20Magnus%20Archives%5d%20dressing%20the%20canvas%20in%20secrets.mp3) [23MB, 00:29:03]


End file.
